A Million Bucks to give
by JC 619
Summary: After winning the Ridonculous Race. Brody, and Geoff are given the Million Dollar Prize Money. How will these two spend it? Probably on Burritos or something like that, but It's a simple Oneshot so check it out dudes, and dudettes.


Hey there folks. I know it's been awhile since the Ending of Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race, but since I haven't seen anyone do an aftermath with our winners I think I'm good here. Anyway, Fresh Inc. Owns Total Drama.

* * *

It was afew hours after the ending of the Ridonculous Race where our Surfing Duo of Brody & Geoff had won the Million Dollar cash prize. After a wicked after party, Don told Brody, and Geoff to meet him at the Office in the Empire State Building.

"Dude, I can't believe we won one million bucks!" said a stoked Geoff to his best bud Brody.

"Really?, First a million dollars, now a Million bucks that is awesome!" exclaimed Brody.

"I wonder why Don told us to meet him in this office after the ending?" asked Geoff.

"I don't know, maybe he's getting those bucks we won." answered Brody.

Don then entered the office holding a Briefcase.

"Greetings Surfer Dudes, Once again congradulations on winning the Race." said Don.

"Thanks, but what's in the Case dude?" asked Geoff.

"Simple, The Million dollars." said Don as he opened the Case, revealing the money.

"Wait, what was the money we were playing with at the end of the show?" asked Brody.

"That was play money actually, Didn't you notice that the bills didn't have any back printing on them?" replied Don.

Brody, and Geoff look abit dumbfounded by this.

"Anyway, As it looks like, The best bet involving you two would be to split the prize money five hundred thousand each." advised Don.

"Awesome! I'm a halfa Millionaire!" said Brody.

"Wait dude, What about Carrie & Devin?." asked Geoff.

"You're right, Without them we wouldn't have had a chance to get back on the show & win." replied Brody.

"Okay then, You guys can split the fortune Two Hundred Fifty Thousand each." offered Don.

"Umm... One more request if it's cool with you Brody." said Geoff.

"Sure, What is it though?" asked Brody.

"Could we also split apart of the fortune with someone else?" asked Geoff.

"Sure, who though, Don?" asked Brody.

"I'm flattered, but I have a respectable income doing this show." responded Don.

"No, My Girl Bridgette, She could probably use the money to help with her studies as a marine biologist, or help open that Prarie Dog Sanctuary." explained Geoff.

"That's cool." said Brody.

"Okay then, So that's Two Hundred Thousand going five different ways then." said Don.

"Here are your cut then gentlemen, and the three other Two Hundred Thousands will be given to the respective parties." continued Don.

"Cool." said Geoff.

"Sweet." said Brody.

"Once again gentlemen, Congrats on winning the Ridonculous Race, It would have stunk cheese if those Ice Dancers won." said Don as he left.

"Dude, Two Hundred Thousands each, Awesome." said Geoff.

"I know." said Brody as he smelled the fresh cut bills.

"So, What are you going to do with your share of the money?" asked Geoff.

"Well, Maybe I'll hire a swim coach who can get me to the Olympics. That or maybe join the Police Force." responded Brody.

"Cool, Maybe you can team with Sanders, and MacArthur." said Geoff.

"What about you man? Two Hundred Thousand is alot of Party Money." said Brody.

"Well, I'll use some of the Money to go to a Party School." answered Geoff.

"You mean some wild university like Dorazio U?" asked Brody.

"No, A School about Party Planning, I always throw great parties at home, I might as well make a Career out of it." answered Geoff.

"Cool man." said Brody.

"I was also planning to use the rest for something special." said Geoff.

"Really, What is it?" asked Brody.

"Promise to keep it a secret?" asked Geoff.

"Cross my farts, and hope to die dude." replied Brody.

Geoff pulled out a piece of paper from his hat, and unfolded it in front of Brody which showed a picture of an Aquamarine Ring.

"I wanna get this for Bridgette, and ask her to marry me dude." answered Geoff.

"Dude, That's like, Super touching." said Brody as he had a tear in his eye.

"I know man, Remember though, Keep it secret though ok?" asked Geoff.

"Sure dude, Now let's get out of here, and get some food." said Brody as the two then left.

* * *

And Finished. Sorry if it's abit short, but it was all I had at the moment. Anyway, _Reviews_ are up!


End file.
